


Wrong idea

by AshAxis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Office Sex, Stress Relief, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: Jesse wants to pull a prank on his commander in the spirit of October but things turn sour when Gabe enters his office with Jack.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Wrong idea

"Are you sure you should do this? The commander is going to skin you alive." Genji warned his dear friend Jesse.

"It's October, scaring people is the only thing fun you can do." McCree handed Genji his hat. "I'll tell you how it goes and if I die, I give you my hat."

"I'm honored." Genji said jokingly and watched as the cowboy shoved himself into one of Reyes' cabinets. The cyborg ninja didn't want to make it suspicious so he left the scene while McCree realized he'd have to wait quite a while for Gabe to walk in.

The cowboy ended up waiting only half an hour, if it had been any longer, he would have left but there was a problem. He wanted Gabe to be alone but Jack was coming into the office with him. 

"God, these missions are fucking killing me." Gabe grumbled and stretched before throwing himself on the chair. "I'm not twenty anymore, I need a god damn break." 

"I know what you mean but we have to put work before our healthy."

"The hell we do." Reyes' rested his hand on the desk. "Winston just sent me our newest mission and I'll be gone for two days! You know how much work I'll have to do?"

'A new mission? I didn't hear about this.' McCree thought and continued to eavesdrop. 

"It's going to fucking suck but these are the things commanders have to do," Morrison sighed. "Where are you headed?"

"Numbani, our little friend has been sparking stuff there and Blackwatch has the 'honor' of finding out what it is." 

'Numbani..' McCree needed to know more, he knew Gabe wouldn't tell him the whole situation if he asked.

"Look," Jack walked up to Gabe and sat on the male's lap. "How about we stop talking about work and maybe.. relax."

'Oh god-' McCree got a bad feeling.

"I thought you'd never offer, boy scout." Reyes chuckled and pulled the other into a kiss. It was loving but turned hot when Gabe slid his hands under Jack's shirt. "God,"

"I'm going to miss you," Jack continued to kiss him while pulling off his shirt so his chest was exposed for the other. "Papi," He said seductively.

"Oh you are asking for it tonight~" Reyes started to play with Jack's nips, gently kissing the one of the right and messaging the one on the left with his fingers.

'What the fuck do I do?!' McCree did NOT want to be in this situation. He had two options; cover his ears and wait it out or walk out right now. There was no way Jesse was going to walk out of this alive so he chose to wait it out.

"Moan for me, Morrison." Gabe purred as he pushed his growing erection against the other.

"Give me a reason to." Jack smirked and couldn't help but release sweet sounds of pleasure as Reyes started to mark his neck. "Oh fuck..~" He moaned and held the Latino male close. His body shivered at every kiss and Gabe loved it. 

"How bad do you want it, mi amor? Tell me." Reyes moved more aggressively and even started to palm Jack through the fabric of his jeans.

"I need it bad, so fucking bad." Jack whispered into the other's ear before getting off his lap and hopping onto the desk, he spread his legs opened and nudged for Gabriel to come get it.

"How did I get so lucky?" Gabe started to undo his pants and Jack did the same. "I got a boyfriend who's hot as fuck and the most amazing guy I've ever met."

"You're making me blush, Gabe." Jack joked as he laid back onto the desk. Reyes came over and leaned down to kiss him once again. 

"I'm serious, I love you so god damn much."

"I know, I love you too."

McCree cringed at their conversation and covered his ears again but jumped at the loud moan Jack gave off. He was going to need some therapy when this was over. 

"You went in dry, jack ass. slow down." Jack grumbled as he held onto edge of the desk.

"Stop being a cry baby," Gabriel pulled out and spit into his hand, he rubbed the spit all around his cock before pushing back in. "Better?"

"Y-Yeah.." Morrison mumbled and that was Reyes' invitation to start pounding his lover. Gabriel was never nice when he was the top, he didn't start slow and gave Jack the pounding at the start and it would only get harder.

McCree was done, listening to the two go at it like animals was starting to scare him. He was beyond uncomfortable and he was even about to go religious just so he could feel less disgusting for having to hear this. Jesse had no problem with them doing this but he was in the same fucking room and it wasn't their fault but now he had a small hatred toward them. McCree had to sit in the closet for another half an hour until they finished.

"Ga-Gabe~! A-ah, f-.." Jack gave off an orgasmic cry as he came onto his lover's chest and Gabe, wanting to appear cool, only grunted as he released inside Morrison.

"Jesus.." Gabriel pulled out and collapsed onto the other.

"Feel less stressed..?" Jack asked between his panting.

"Definitely." Gabe kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck.

"Good," Jack patted his back. "Now come on, we have to get dressed before anyone sees us."

"Please, it's late as fuck. Everyone is already gone."

"Still, I want to cuddle and this desk isn't the place I want to do it." Gabriel groaned and got off his lover. The two started to get dress but Jack was the first done. "I'll see you in the room babe," Morrison winked and left the office. Reyes chuckled and put on his jacket. He looked around and stared at one of his cabinets. 

"Don't sneak into my office ever again, Jesse." Gabriel didn't say anything else and left the room. A few seconds later, McCree fell out of the cabinet and onto the ground. He couldn't believe it, Reyes knew he was there and still DID that shit. 

"Fucking hell.." Jesse mumbled and let himself wallow.


End file.
